You've Got the Love
by Dandalion
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian have been best friends for a very long time. What will happen to their friendship when Kurt enters their lives and they compete for his affections?
1. Chapter 1

This is for the Sebklaine Bang over on tumblr...you can read the prompt there if you want...it's #3 under Sebklaine :)

Also the rating won't be M until the final chapter, but I figured I'd just set it as that for now.

Title is from the Florence and the Machine song :)

* * *

_Sebastian—_

_Did you get your new Prefect's badge from Hogwarts? I love it—much shinier and fancier than last year's. I can meet you at two in the afternoon on Wednesday in Diagon Alley, if that works for you. Can't meet before that—Dad's got business partners over all week. Write back!_

_—Blaine_

_Babe—_

_Are any of them hot? You could have a great time with an older man...so experienced. Wednesday is fine with me. Let's go to Flourish and Blotts first, get the boring stuff out of the way. And yes, the new badges are lovely—hopefully the shininess will attract some hotties. See you soon._

_—Bas_

_Sebastian—_

_Always so crass. _No_, none of them are...hot. Attractive, in an old-fashioned kind of way, but I will not be _sleeping_ with any of my father's business partners, you perv. See you Wednesday...stay out of trouble._

_—Blaine_

_Babe—_

_What can I say? Older men have always intrigued me. Just once I'd love to see what they could do...but I'll stop, I can feel the heat from your blushing from here. Wednesday it is, love._

_—Bas_

* * *

Blaine waits outside of Flourish and Blotts, sitting on a bench and entertaining himself by charming his shoelaces into different colors and styles. Sebastian is only 20 minutes late so far, which is to say if he shows up in the next ten, he'll be early by his standards. Blaine's used to it—although he isn't sure why _he_ just doesn't show up later too, if he knows he'll always still beat Sebastian. He supposes it's his sense of punctuality and routine. He's just too used to it.

At 2:45, he sees Sebastian rounding the corner and coming towards him. He stands up, practically bouncing as Sebastian reaches him, and throws his arms over the taller boy's shoulders, nearly causing himself to be lifted completely, only his toes remaining grounded. Sebastian chuckles and obliges, squeezing Blaine back just as hard before setting him back down flat on his feet.

"Why're your shoelaces rainbow and polka dotted?" Sebastian asks with a raised eyebrow. Blaine shrugs.

"I was bored," he replies. He can't stop smiling now that he and Sebastian are back together.

"Such a strange little guy you are," Sebastian teases, managing to duck when Blaine tries to swipe at his head.

"Shut _up_, I am not that little." Blaine huffs and turns away from Sebastian, only half serious, although the jokes about his height still take some getting used to. Every summer he expects to grow more, and every start of the year he has to go back to school maybe an inch taller and get ridiculed by all his friends. It's certainly not the worst thing they could make fun of him for—at least none of them are homophobic—but he does get sick of it pretty quickly.

"Aww, c'mon babe, you know I'm only joking. I think our height difference is hot." Sebastian laughs, dropping an arm around Blaine's shoulder and steering them into the bookstore.

"You can't make me blush like that anymore, Sebastian, so don't even try," Blaine counters, smiling a bit at the weight around his shoulders. He had crushed on Sebastian when they'd first become friends in second year, and he's always liked that Sebastian is taller than him: it makes him feel safe and protected, even though Sebastian knows better than anyone that Blaine can very well hold his own when threatened. But still, it's nice to feel like this every once in a while. Blaine had gotten over his crush as fast as he could when it became clear that Sebastian's flirting wasn't directed solely at him, and was just how he interacted with everyone. It had stung a bit, but he was thirteen—hardly madly in love with the boy—and got over it pretty easily.

It also helped that their friendship grew based on total honesty, and when Sebastian had admitted to him, in the dark of his room when Blaine came to visit the summer after second year, that he'd dreamt of Blaine and had come in his sleep because of it, Blaine felt compelled to tell him about his crush. They'd laughed awkwardly about it, and for a few strained seconds it seemed as though they were going to kiss, or perhaps go for more, but the moment passed and neither of them brought it up again until two years later, sitting in the room of requirement, which they'd discovered at the beginning of their fourth year. They laughed and teased each other about their initial attraction to one another and each assured the other that while they both realized their friend's attractiveness, there were no longer any feelings, sexual or romantic.

So now, standing in Flourish and Blotts, Blaine doesn't even worry that Sebastian will carry on with his teasing. He usually just makes some flirty comment in passing, Blaine dismisses it, and the conversation moves on.

They gather everything they need there, checking over their lists twice at Blaine's insistence, before Sebastian pulls him back outside and insists they have lunch before finishing their supplies shopping.

They sit down at a teashop, ordering some sandwiches, and begin discussing the upcoming year.

"Did you hear about McGregor?" Blaine whispers, looking around to ensure no one can hear him.

"No, what happened?" Sebastian inquires eagerly. Hogwarts is ripe with gossip and drama, but most of it is petty and has nothing to do with them. McGregor, however, is a fellow prefect, from Ravenclaw House, and Blaine can tell how interested Sebastian is to know what he has to say.

"Apparently, he put his stepdad under the Imperius curse over the summer and made him do all this horrible stuff, just to make his mum want to leave him," Blaine confides. "So he's not allowed back this year, which means there'll be a new prefect in his place."

"New meat," Sebastian replies, smirking at the potential. Only well rounded and very qualified wizards became prefects, and to be picked in sixth year...Blaine can tell how excited Sebastian is that this new prefect might be someone he can bed. Blaine is significantly less interested in these things. He believes that when the right person for him comes along, he'll know, and they'll fall in love and live happily ever after. Of course, he isn't quite so naive about it, but the hopeless romantic in him couldn't help but still believe in true love and happy endings.

He had foolishly thought for those silly few weeks that Sebastian was that boy, but that was obviously a dream quickly and thoroughly squashed.

"Well, whoever it is, we'll meet him on the train," Blaine answers. "C'mon, you pay, I'll head over to Amanuensis' and pick us up a few new quills."

* * *

Sebastian spends the last few nights of summer vacation at Blaine's, his parents having said goodbye to him before embarking on their cruise—Sebastian's mother is a muggle, and insists on taking a magic free vacation with Mr. Smythe at least once a year. Sebastian figures it's good for them—they always come back with cool things for him anyway.

The day they're set to leave for Hogwarts, Blaine's mom drives them to the train station and Sebastian watches them say goodbye. Mrs. Anderson doesn't cry for the first time ever, though Sebastian has a sneaking suspicion that she's just going to wait until she's in the car and Blaine can't see her. Either way, Sebastian's glad to be rid of it...it's always so difficult to comfort Blaine after saying goodbye to his mother. He just doesn't have the same emotional connection with his parents.

He and Blaine board the train and seek out an empty compartment, although Quinn and Puck invite them into theirs before they find one. Puck moves his feet off the seat across from him so they can both fit, and Quinn gives them both sweet hugs in welcome.

"The Prefects' meeting is in about an hour, so we've got some time to kill," she informs them. "But I've got the first shift for hall patrol in about five minutes." She rolls her eyes, but Sebastian knows she loves it. She's going to make a very good teacher one day, he's damn sure of it.

"Hey, do you know who the new Ravenclaw prefect is?" Blaine asks her.

"Yes, but I'm not supposed to tell," she replies, a taunting smile playing on her lips. "Well, I might as well go out there now, no point staying here while you both try to badger it out of me." With that, she slips out the door before either of them have the chance to, as she put it, badger her about the new prefect.

"I guess we'll find out in an hour." Blaine shrugs and leans back, looking over at Sebastian. "Chess?"

They pass the time playing chess, Blaine giggling when Puck starts snoring, having fallen asleep almost right after Quinn left. Sebastian flicks his wand and turns Puck's mohawk orange, much to Blaine's amusement.

When the time comes for them to leave for the meeting, Sebastian opens the compartment door and gestures with a flourish for Blaine to exit first. Blaine leads them to the front of the train, and they enter the compartment the meeting is held in and situate themselves across from Sam and Tina, both donning new Hufflepuff robes. Santana comes in a minute later, slapping Sebastian lightly across the face in greeting and sitting next to him, followed shortly by Rachel who squeals and throws herself at Blaine (much to everyone's chagrin...Rachel is _loud_). The last to entire is Quinn, and the new prefect trailing behind her.

Sebastian literally has to stop himself from gasping. Whoever this boy is is so beautiful he wants to ravish him right there. His blue eyes shine as they nervously, yet calculatingly, sweep the room; his mouth is turn up ever so slightly in a sort of knowing grin; his hair swoops up perfectly; his jaw is so defined and sharp it would probably cut Sebastian's tongue should he try to lick it, not that that's going to stop him.

He turns to Blaine to see more or less the same exact thoughts cross his face, though Blaine's eyes more resemble hearts than the heat that must be exuding from Sebastian's own. He chuckles lightly to himself—Blaine always has been such a romantic. He only hopes this boy will fall more easily for his wit than Blaine's charm.

The head boy and girl enter. Sebastian recognizes them, since they were prefects last year, as Mercedes Jones, from Gryffindor, and Mike Chang from Hufflepuff. He nods to himself...they're very appropriate choices for the job, given how well they handled their prefect positions.

He keeps some of his attention on them, listening to the spiel about responsibilities and who they can dock points from and blah blah blah. But most of his focus is on the mysterious boy sitting next to Quinn, listening attentively yet not as outwardly eager as the fifth years. Rather, he seems to be genuinely interested and concerned about what exactly he is supposed to do and where his responsibilities as prefect lie. Sebastian loves dedication in a lover.

He glances over at Blaine again, only to find the shorter boy blushing and smiling down at his lap. When he looks back up, he sees the mystery boy eyeing Blaine shyly, a boyish smile spreading across his face. His eyes flicker over to Sebastian for a second, who smirks and winks at him, causing mystery boy to roll his eyes, though Sebastian catches a hint of excitement in them. This boy really doesn't know what he's in for.

When the meeting finally ends, Sebastian makes sure not to miss his chance, and gets to the door before the majority, holding it open for everyone. When the blue-eyed beauty steps through, Sebastian sends him his most charming smile, and while he can tell the boy is a bit bemused, he does blush, and Sebastian counts it as a win.

"Hey there, killer. I'm Sebastian. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sebastian knows he has to be quick, given there's still a group of people trying to leave the compartment, but the doorway is big enough that they can step around the two of them to get out.

"Kurt," the boy says shortly, though his blush hasn't faded in the least. He hurries to catch up with Quinn, the two walking away with their arms linked.

_Kurt_. What a sexy name.

He lets the door responsibility fall to someone else once Blaine is by his side. Blaine seems a bit miffed that Sebastian got the chance for a real encounter with Kurt, but as Sebastian sees it, you snooze, you lose.

They slide back into their compartment only to find Puck still dead to the world and Quinn nowhere to be found. Sebastian assumes she and Kurt found elsewhere to sit; perhaps he'd come on a bit strong, but that's what he's known for.

"So. That was something, huh?" Sebastian teases, poking Blaine in the side.

"I'll say. He's _beautiful_," Blaine breathes out, eyes a bit distant and cheeks still dusted pink.

"Come off it, he's mine. I'll bet under that innocent, virgin twink mask he puts on the boy is a tiger in the bed," Sebastian muses, his smile faltering only slightly at Blaine's indignant glare.

"He is _not_ the kind of boy you just add to your notch belt, Sebastian! He's...he's something special. Besides, you were so pushy, and he was watching _me_for most of the meeting." Blaine looks smug, and Sebastian has the urge to slap the look off his face. "Boys like Kurt need to be wooed, they like romance, not dirty talk and comments about their ass."

"Hey, dirty talk can be romantic, in the right setting!" Sebastian argues. "And—hang on, how'd you know his name?"

"You didn't recognize him? Christ, you really do only see the hot ones, don't you? That's Kurt Hummel...he was obviously a late bloomer, probably grew up a hell of a lot this summer...always had a serious case of baby fat before now."

Sebastian wracks his memory for a Kurt Hummel and vaguely remembers a slightly chubby faced boy in his Herbology class in their fourth year, complaining about the dirt under his nails but getting top marks and earning his house tons of points. Could they really be the same person?

Sebastian has to take a moment to wrap his mind around it, but ultimately realizes it makes a lot of sense—he personally looked like a 12 year old until his growth spurt the summer after third year. Puberty must've really done a number on Kurt, because Sebastian definitely never remembers seeing him look that beautiful until now.

Well, no matter. He's hot, and Sebastian always gets what he wants in the end, so this shouldn't prove to be too difficult.

But when he looks over at Blaine, and the misty-eyed, puppy love expression on his face, he realizes that this one might be a little trickier than he'd like, considering his competition is the one person he'd never want to hurt.

"Ah, I remember him now. Alright, well, we're both clearly interested, but it's not like this hasn't happened before. Remember Gregor, the French boy last year who came from Beauxbatons? The one you cleverly charmed right out of my arms and into yours, I might add," Sebastian scoffs, still a little pissed but also trying to lighten the mood. He'd accepted the defeat when Gregor clearly preferred Blaine's sweet kisses and lingering touches to Sebastian's forward and passionate tactics. "May the best man win?"

Blaine regards him for a moment, a small smile playing at his lips, and reaches out a hand to shake.

"May the best man win."


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to mention this before, this fic will update every Sunday!

* * *

Sebastian tries not to leer too much during the feast, watching from the Slytherin table as Kurt laughs and eats with his friends. His smile is adorable, and Sebastian catches himself grinning every time Kurt throws his head back to laugh.

He also catches Blaine staring as well, since he naturally watches Blaine a lot of the time. It's just some deep seated best friend thing of his, always keeping an eye on Blaine and enjoying his happiness from afar. Blaine seems very distracted as he eats, forgoing the way he usually digs in immediately after the food shows up, and seeming to only half listen as his other lion friends talk around him.

Kurt is very distracting, Sebastian will give him that. With his long, pale neck, sweet yet stunning mouth, strong, masculine jaw, perfectly trimmed, almost always raised eyebrows, and slightly upturned nose—his beauty is almost unbearable. Sebastian has never seen anyone like him, and Sebastian has studied many a hot guy.

He forces himself to focus on his food, knowing he'll only be hungry later, and when it's time, ushers his group of first years out of the hall and down to the dungeons.

Throughout the entire first week of classes, Sebastian keeps waiting for Kurt and him to have some class in common, but no such luck. His schedule is filled with Arithmancy and Charms, the rest of his classes on next week's schedule. He and Blaine have Transfiguration together, but it appears that Kurt is in the other section of it.

He observes Kurt at every meal, watching he way he moves, how his throat shifts when he laughs, the slight distance he always seems to keep from most people. Whenever Kurt smiles, Sebastian can feel his face mirroring it, having to catch himself several times when he gets weird looks from his friends for randomly grinning like an idiot.

He lays in bed Sunday night, Kurt the only thing on his mind. He hadn't been to any meals today, and Sebastian wants to know where was, if he's alright, if he'd been with someone special or just eaten with friends in the Ravenclaw common room. He stares at the canopy above him, wondering what Kurt is dreaming about, and whether he or Blaine will win him over. He falls asleep to both images of himself kissing Kurt and of Blaine kissing Kurt while he watches from afar. He sleeps fitfully, and wakes up bewildered over having dreamt of the same boy all night, yet all of it had remained PG.

He gets ready that morning a bit confused, never having experienced this sort of thing, and heads off to his first class of the day—double potions with the other NEWT students—and tries to clear his head.

He's one of the first in the room, so he sits and saves a seat for Blaine, resting his head in his hand and glancing back every once in a while as other students come in. His breathe catches when Kurt enters, looking ridiculously well put together for 8:20 in the morning. He tries not to let out any of his frustration when Kurt pointedly does not take a seat next to him, or even particularly near him. It doesn't matter...Sebastian will figure something out.

Blaine comes in right at 8:30, out of breath and holding one shoe in his hand. He sits next to Sebastian and fixes himself up while their professor tells them to get into pairs and start working on a draught of living death.

"Blaine, do you wanna work with me?" Sebastian looks over to see Tina standing next to a flustered Blaine, looking eager to get started.

"Oh, um, sure, if that's okay with—"

"Don't worry about it," Sebastian interrupts. "I'll figure it out." He turns to find Kurt still alone and makes his way over, no doubt leaving behind a frustrated Blaine. He can't help but not feel bad, though, when Kurt hesitantly agrees to be his partner and opens up his advanced potions book between them.

Sebastian finds it incredibly easy to be around Kurt. They work silently for a while, seamlessly splitting up tasks without even needing to talk, passing each other ingredients and taking turns stirring. When Sebastian does say something, Kurt responds immediately with a pithy comment that has Sebastian laughing, and his easy going attitude seems to coax Kurt more out of his shell and into a comfortable rapport.

He glances over at Blaine every once in a while, and feels a pang of something akin to guilt at the way Blaine looks like a kicked puppy. He supposes he shouldn't be rubbing it in Blaine's face, but it's hard to quiet down when Kurt keeps making him bark with laughter as they work.

Their potion isn't the best in the class, but the professor gives them a satisfied nod and five points each for their efforts, seeing as they did manage to complete it at least.

Sebastian and Kurt walk out together, and Sebastian is amazed at how easily conversation flows between them.

"You did _not_ say that," Kurt insists, giggling at Sebastian's story about the time he told his cousin off for being homophobic.

"Of course I did! Do I really seem like the kind of person to hold my tongue?" Sebastian suggests, winking playfully at Kurt.

They laugh as they say their goodbyes, and Sebastian mentally pats himself on the back at a job well done. He's achieved friendship, at the very least...more shouldn't be too far off.

Blaine has disappeared, and he figures it's for the better, seeing as he can cool off before Sebastian tells him about Kurt. They _did_ say let the best man win, and Sebastian had simply taken the first victory. He smiles to himself as he heads off for his break, whistling while he walks.

* * *

Sebastian waits for Blaine after lunch, figuring they could walk around the grounds for a little while before each heading off, Sebastian to class and Blaine to the library for the other half of his double free. He spots Blaine's shiny hair heading for him in the crowd, and grins when they're finally side by side.

"Walk with me, babe," Sebastian jokingly commands, striding off to the main doors while Blaine rolls his eyes before catching up. "So you kind of ran off after potions…didn't get a chance to tell you about Kurt." Sebastian looks over at Blaine with a smirk, only to find Blaine staring at his feet.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you didn't," he mumbles. Sebastian's no idiot; he can tell when Blaine is trying to get him to shut up. But he wants to brag, damn it, and, truth be told, he wants to make Blaine a little jealous.

"Well he is just _so_ great. We're more similar than I originally thought. We may not like the same stuff, but man, is that boy quick on his feet. I mean he really gave as good as I did, throwing things right back in my face, we were laughing so _hard_, it was _fantastic_. I haven't had someone to talk to like that in forever. And he's so_passionate_, god, I can't even imagine what he'd be like in bed," Sebastian finishes with a smirk, pleased with the slightly defeated look on Blaine's face.

"You're talking like you've got this thing in the bag," Blaine bites back, still not looking at Sebastian. Sebastian rolls his eyes, not feeling like picking a fight. They turn to go back inside, and as they enter the outside corridor, there's Kurt, clearly headed somewhere with purpose, though he stops when he sees Sebastian and Blaine. He bites his lip and smiles, looking away for a second shyly before glancing back at them and lifting his hand hesitantly in a small wave hello, before going on his way again, a bit faster.

Blaine and Sebastian turn to look at each other, before breathing out simultaneously,

"He was totally waving at me."

* * *

Blaine sulks as he makes his way through the library, finding the book he needs to start his first Transfiguration essay of the year. After Potions class he'd escaped, not wanting to deal with Sebastian, but of course no such luck. Sebastian had just found him after lunch, insisting on bragging about how awesome his connection with Kurt is. It drives him nuts, how convinced Sebastian is that he's going to win Kurt over first. Blaine is a charmer, and _romantic_, and he can tell Kurt would want to be wooed and courted, just as Blaine would wish for himself, so damn it, that's what he'll do.

He looks around for a table to sit at, and that's when he spots him—Kurt, sitting alone, writing in what looks to be a journal of some sort.

He makes his way over, excited at the possibility to have some one on one time with him the way Sebastian had in Potions. He waits for Kurt to look up and realize he's there.

"Oh, hi!" Kurt exclaims, smiling shyly up at Blaine. "You're Blaine, right?"

"Yeah," Blaine says curiously. "How'd you know that?"

"Oh, I had Quinn fill me in on who all the other prefects were in our year," Kurt admits, looking away. Once he appears to have collected himself, he glances back up. "I'm Kurt, by the way." He stretches out his hand, and Blaine has to bite his lip as not to make a noise at how soft Kurt's skin feels against his.

"Mind if I join you?" Blaine asks, gesturing to the empty seat at Kurt's table.

"No, not at all."

Blaine sits, and grins at Kurt before spreading out a piece of parchment and opening his book to the appropriate section.

"Is that for Transfiguration?" Kurt inquires, seeming eager. When Blaine just nods, he plows on. "Oh, I have it tomorrow, I'm so excited! It's one of my favorite subjects."

"Mine too," Blaine agrees. "If you'd like, we could work on this essay together tomorrow, once you have the assignment too."

"Yes!" Kurt exclaims, then seems to catch himself and calms down a bit. "I mean, ah, yeah, that'd be really great. I'm always looking for study partners, but I don't have a lot of friends taking the same NEWT classes as me."

"Well we're in Potions together, and we both take this...what else are you taking? I'd love to study with you for whatever." Blaine blushes a bit, hoping Kurt doesn't think him too eager. He just wants to establish a friendship for now, after all.

They discuss their classes together, learning they'll have Charms together too. They discuss their favorite spells at length, Blaine's homework and Kurt's writing long forgotten. Several times, the conversation pauses because one of their knees or feet will brush against the other's and they blush and look away shyly before awkwardly picking up where they'd left off. They don't even realize it had turned dark outside until someone drops some books, causing Kurt to look around and out the window.

"I should be going, Sebastian's probably looking for me...we were supposed to meet up tonight," Blaine tells Kurt, moving to pack his things.

"Oh, well, it was so nice talking to you," Kurt confesses, beaming up at Blaine. "It's not often I meet people I have such easy conversation with, not to mention so many common interests."

Blaine tries not to jump up and down at this exciting development, and rather just agrees with Kurt and pulls him in for a short hug before blushingly saying his goodbye. He rushes to the room of requirement where Sebastian told him to meet him—they discovered it in their third year and go there occasionally for dinner, after one of them picks it up from the great hall, to be alone just the two of them.

Blaine finds Sebastian in the room of requirement, already halfway through his meal.

"Couldn't've waited for me, jackass?" Blaine jokes as he sits down.

"You were taking too long," Sebastian answers, shrugging. He watches as Blaine settles in, trying to hide his grin but failing miserably. "Someone's in a good mood."

"I just spent the afternoon with Kurt in the library, " Blaine admits shyly. "God, Sebastian, he's even more amazing than I imagined. He's so smart and witty, and he loves Transfiguration and you know how much I love Transfiguration and we just talked for so long about everything—"

"Nothing sexier than nerd talk," Sebastian sneers. He pushes some food around on his plate as Blaine powers on.

"Not _everything_ is about sex, Sebastian. It was _sweet_. He's so sweet, and funny, and he just got everything I said and…yes, he's also really beautiful, and that just adds to how much of a _pull_ I feel towards him, you know? And—"

"Look, I get it, okay? You two are a romantic ball of cheese made for each other and you're going to ride off into the sunset on the back of a unicorn holding each other tight and crying rainbow tears of joy. _Gag_ me. Whatever, have him, he's barely worth it anyways. Too girly for me, really."

"Oh, sod _off_, Sebastian. Your effemiphobic talk is so based in bullshit I don't even know where to begin in calling you out on it. How about we start with the several pink designer shirts you've got hidden in the back of your closet for when you go out and one someone to pick _you_ up for a change?"

"I _told_ you I don't like it when you bring that up—"

"Or what about the fact that _I'm_ your best friend? I love Celestina Warbeck and I sing her songs all the time, and you sing along with me! If you _really_ care about how "girly" Kurt is then this friendship shouldn't even work."

"I didn't _mean_ that you—"

"But you did, Sebastian! You don't see it but you do shit like this all the time. I can't deal with you when you're on one of your defensive judgmental rants. All you're doing is proving just how much you _do_ still want him, just how much you actually like him!"

"Fine! I think he's funny, and pretty, and sure, I wanna fuck him but I want to kiss him too and I want him to laugh at my jokes and—fuck, I don't know, Blaine, okay? You know how to do all the romantic shit, and he's going to trip all over himself for you, and I just…I want a chance."

They're both panting a bit from yelling, both staring at each other, exposed and torn open and a little wild. Blaine's eyes shine with a few angry tears. Blaine is the first to move, stepping forward slowly and encouraging Sebastian to do the same until they're in each other's arms, Blaine's head tucked into Sebastian's chest, his arms wrapped around Sebastian's torso.

"I'm sorry, B," Sebastian whispers, wrapping one arm protectively around Blaine's shoulders and settling the other one in his hair, petting lightly, allowing Blaine to further borrow his head. "I'm sorry, you know I didn't—"

"Sebastian, please, just…" He grips a little tighter, pulling Sebastian closer. "We got carried away. What else is new?" Sebastian lets out a small, amused huff, pressing his lips to Blaine's forehead and just letting himself be held for a little while.

"I don't want this to get in the way of us," Blaine mumbles into Sebastian's shoulder. "We've never let a guy get this far between us."

"So let's stop before it goes further. We'll both just…be friends with him for now," Sebastian suggests, already regretting it but regretting his fight with Blaine more. Blaine pulls back and smiles, looking into Sebastian's eyes.

"That sounds perfect."

They sit down on the couch, and Blaine curls up with his head in Sebastian's lap, Sebastian running his hand through Blaine's hair. It's how they always end up after a fight, soothing each other and settled into comfortable silence.


End file.
